When Many Worlds Combine
by Daisysmartheart
Summary: Pretty much a crack at fanfiction. Chapter "1" is just a list of pairings for the convenience of all you reading, and you don't have to read it!
1. Pairing List

\- All pairings from many worlds

-ACE ATTORNEY

-Phoenix x Maya

-Edgeworth x Kay

-Apollo x Athena

-Franziska x Lang

-Dahlia x Kristoph

-Ema x Klavier

-Aura x Metis(isn't deaded)

-Simon x OC (Aqua)

-(light) Rafya x Nahyuta

-Children

-UNDERTALE

-Soriel

-Frisk x MK

-Papyton

-(light) Chasriel

-FIRE EMBLEM (FATES/AWAKENING)

-Fem!Kamui x Silas

-Male Corrin x Flora

-Felicia x Kaze

-Azura x Odin/Owain

-Keaton x Hana

\- Sakura x Leo

-Ryoma x Elise

-Xander x Charlotte

-Hinoka x Subaki

-Camilla x Niles

\- Takumi x Oboro

-Hinata x Selena/Severa

-Peri x Laslow/Inigo

-Kagero x Jakob

-Saizo x Orochi

-Mikoto x Sumeragi

-Garon x Katerina

-Arete x Hydra

-Kaden x Mozu

-(one-sided) Anna x Azura

-Hayato x Nyx

-Arthur x Setsuna

-Azama x Effie

-Benny x Beruka

-Fem!Robin (Reflet) x Chrom

-Male Robin x Lissa

-Emmeryn x Gangrel

-Tharja x Libra

-Virion x Cherche

-Flavia x Basillo

-Ricken x Miriel

-Lon'qu x Olivia

-Donnel x Maribelle

-Sully x Stahl

-Nowi x Henry

-Sumia x Gaius

-Cordelia x Gregor

-Panne x Vaike

-STEVEN UNIVERSE

-Steven x Connie

-Topaz 1 x Topaz 2

-Greg x Rose

-RWBY

-Ruby x Sun

-Trans!Blake x Weiss

-Yang x Yatsuhashi

-Nora x Ren

-Fox x Velvet x Coco (polygamous)

-Summer x Taiyang

-Summer x Qrow

-Roman x Neo

-Cinder x Emerald

-Glinda x Oz(pin)


	2. Phoenix and Maya (Part 1)

**A/N:** I am SO sorry on how long this took, I just couldn't find inspiration. If anyone has any prompt ideas, I would love to hear them.

Without further ado, Here is the official chapter 1!

He saw her first at a party his boss was having, a black bun bobbing through the crowds. He asked Mia what her name was, and she replied "Oh, you mean Maya? Yeah, she's my little sis." Sister? Phoenix didn't expect that! "Oh, well... would you be fine if I talked to her?", "Yeah, just don't try anything. You'll regret it."

She saw her sister's apprentice in the crowded room when a nearby party-goer shouted "Hey! That hurt you jerk!", and she recognized the voice of Severa, a friend from her high school years. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, calm down you tsun-", "I swear to God Maya, call me that again and I will stab you." The man laughed, saying "Whoa, slow down, Severa, was it? Well you just said a premeditated murder plan in front of a lawyer, so if you went through with it, I have evidence." "You-you ASSHOLE, I-don't-even-know-your-name-and-you're-being-high-and-mighty-with-ME!?"

Luckily Mia promptly came to their rescue "Sevvy, calm down, that is my apprentice, Phoenix. Also, tsundere." "Bitch...", "Okay, now that that's all over, I'm-" "Yeah, yeah, Phoenix Wright, Sis talks about you constantly, and in all honesty, it's quite annoying."


	3. Strawbana

Ruby: Yang?

Yang: Yeah Rubles?

Ruby: I may have a boyfriend now..

Yang: WHAT!? I swear to Oum Ruby, who is it

Ruby: It's Sun, ya know, Wukong?

Yang: Isn't he a drug dealer? Blakey calls him Weedkong you know?

Ruby: Do I look like I care sis?

Yang: Good point, well then

Yang: how did you ya know, start dating?

Ruby: We went out to a bar with Weiss Queen, and he got drunk, or high

Yang: Or both

Ruby: and just said "Ruby, you know you're hot right?"

Ruby: and I was all "WHAT?"

Ruby: and he just said "date me", and I just thought "well okay"

Yang: Sis, you're an idiot

Ruby: Oh! But this was a couple of weeks ago.

Yang: Oh?

Ruby: Yeah, I confronted him about and he said it was honest!

Yang: Good for you sis... (good for you)


	4. Coco x Fox x Velvet

'"I'm just tired", a lie I've became too familiar with, which hurts me everyday. The two people that truely know of my condition are away, and the bullying just won't stop. I feel like I only am going forward for them, my boyfriend and girlfriend. Of course Fox and Coco don't mean to ignore me, they're just very busy, always away on some mission or another. But this is my wits end, I'm sick of life, just know that I love you all. Fox, for your patience, Coco, for your firece protection of me, and Yatsu, for always being someone to lean back on. Thank you my friend and my lovers, and may we meet again, in a better life. Signed, Velvet Scarletina.'

 _This_ was the letter that Coco had found on her lovers bed. Fox, sensing her distress, quickly followed her as she ran to the bathroom door, screaming "Plese Velvey, don't do this!", over and over. Every time it was responded only by silence and a gentle hug from Fox, which would always be pushed away. Eventually the heard sobbing within, followed by Velvet rushing out the door, embracing them both, just sobbing out the words "I'm sorry", again and again.

After Velvets' Aura (and some bandages) had healed up enough wounds, the three had been called to the headmasters' office, to speak about what happened. While Coco and Fox would talk to the headmaster directly, Velvet had to talk to his assistant, and only because she had also been her last teacher for the day. "So Ms. Scarletina-", Professor Goodwitch had started, before continuing with "no, Velvet, what happened?" "It'sCardinandhisstupidteamandthebullyingwon'tstop-", a suden whack to the table stopped her in her tracks. "Yes, I am aware of that, but there has to be another reason. Bullying alone wouldn't push you to attempt... that." Velvet was silent, truely understanding what the older woman meant. "I... I feel like a burden to those around me. The others, my team, RWBY, SSSN, JNPR, BARR, they all protect me so fiercely, but I feel terrible for it. Multiple wounds have been caused, both physical and mental. It just makes me feel horrible." Glynda was speechless, a clever, strong student feeling like this about her friends, who were more than glad to help her. Nothing clicked, but she had to keep a hard face in front of the young girl."You may be dissmissed, and may be called back for further questioning."

During the same timeframe, Coco and Fox were talking with Headmaster Ozpin. "Well, what do you have to say for yourselves?" Coco, was, to say the least, confused "What the hel-heck do you mean by that!" Her only response was a harsh glare, then "Ms. Adel, you of all people shoud've been helping her, rather than running off on missions!" Coco was pissed, and not the 'you mess with me, I mess with you' kind of pissed, rather the 'I would kill you if it was legal' pissed "Well maybe! I did it because I was mad, with the situation, the people involved, and this Dust-forsaken system!" Oz was amazed, a student, who dared to make such a comment? He understood her pain, but it was still a challenge, one that he would not lose. "Ms. Adel, please, I understan-" "Do you? Fucking do you?" That pushed Fox into attempting to console, accomadate, and overcome, just as his mother had taught him. "Coco, Sir, please, calm down, both of you! Coco, you're obviously upset, and headmaster, you are most certainly taking this issue far too seriously, and it is far too close for eiter of us to talk about it." Both figures balked at the normally tame Fox speaking this way. "Well then, you two may leave, and I will consider this in further questioning." Regardless of words, Coco was glaring at him the entire way out.

Velvet had gotten back to the dorm before her partners, and was doing an odd mix of studying and bawling. Yatsuhashi was out, trying to find someone again, and the others have yet to arrive back. She eventually gave up, deciding thhat studying right now would be useless. After about a hour of this, her ears puck up on a familliar voice "...I can't believe this! How could he do this!"


End file.
